


Day Off (Scott Lang x Reader)

by usual_day_dreamer



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marvel Universe, Post-Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Reader-Insert, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usual_day_dreamer/pseuds/usual_day_dreamer
Summary: Scott and you finally have a day off.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Day Off (Scott Lang x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings though idk if it counts but nudity? But no smut here, just fluff

Being an Avenger wasn’t easy, and dating one was the same. It was rare for you and Scott to have days off, and when you did, you mostly spent time with Cassie. You loved a lot, but you also loved some alone time with Scott.

Today was different though, you went straight to the shower after your training with Bucky and then jumped into yours and Scott’s bed smiling widely. Tomorrow was your first day off after months of hard missions and training and you had decided to wait for Scott so you could watch a movie and cuddle but your body betrayed you sooner than you expected and you quickly fell asleep.

Yours eyes shot up and you gasped quickly standing up.

“What the hell?” You heard a groan beside you as you stood up “We have to pick Cassie up” you said quickly standing up and taking you pajama shorts off.

“What?” he grumbled beside you sitting up.

“Cassie, we have to pick her up” you replied with slight annoyance.

“First of all,” Scott started, “The sun isn’t even up yet, and second Cassie will stay with her mom, I asked Maggie if she could stay with her because we’ve had a few hard months”

You stood in front of the bed, looking intensely at your closet door “Really?” you said, relief washing over you.

“Yeah, now come here” Scott opened his arms widely and you smiled, laying on his chest.

“No shorts huh?” A teasing smirk appeared on your boyfriend’s face and you smiled “Oh, shut up” he laughed, and you fell back asleep.

The sound of rain falling softly on the window woke you up, you opened your eyes slowly and felt the grip on your waist tighten, you smiled, exhaling air through your nose.

“Don’t leave yet” his voice was laced with asleep and your heart fluttered in your chest as you turned around to admire his face.

“Wasn’t planning to” his eyes were closed and as you said this a content smile appeared on his face. He opened his eyes, smile never leaving.

He leaned towards you, ready to kiss you when you suddenly stopped him.

“Wait” you said “Morning breath”

“Screw it” his lips locked yours and you smiled again, you used your arm for better support, and you had gone to the back of his head to massage his brown locks.

He moaned a little and you pulled away smiling.

“God, I’ve missed you” he said

“I missed you too”

He kissed you again, more passionate this time with you on top of him.

“Let’s prepare breakfast first” you said

*

“Why? My breakfast is right in front of me” you laughed, a light blush decorating your cheeks.

“Come on” You stood up and walked towards the kitchen, Scott right behind you.

“Can you please make banana pancakes?” he asked you, looking at you from the other side of the kitchen counter.

“Sure, just help me get everything out”

He quickly made his way towards the refrigerator, taking the eggs and the milk out. You looked for the pan and the other things that were missing.

While you made the pancakes, Scott prepared coffee and the table.

You placed five pancakes on a plate and then placed them in the middle of the table. Scott looked at them and placed one of them on his place, you did the same and started eating. After breakfast, you quickly washed everything and placed things on their place.

Scott placed his hands on your waist and placed butterfly kissed on your neck, you smiled leaning towards him.

“Let’s go shower” he said

“Go prepare the shower, I’ll finish washing this and I’ll meet you there as fast as I can”

He jogged towards the bathroom and you laughed, he could be such a little kid at times. You finished cleaning and made your way towards the bathroom, you noticed that the rain was heavier than when you woke up, feeling relief you didn’t have any training or missions right no.

This weather was always for staying inside cuddling with Scott.

Scott was already inside the shower when you walked inside.

“Finally,” he said.

“Don’t be so desperate” you said, taking of your oversized shirt and panties.

“Can’t help it, you are just so beautiful”

You walked towards the shower, forgetting to open the crustal door and crashing into it. You placed your hands on your forehead as you laughed loudly, Scott doing the same.

“Are you okay?” he asked, trying to control his laughter but failing miserably.

“Yeah, yeah” you said giggling slightly. You were greeted with the hot water and you closed yours eyes, relaxing your muscles.

You opened your eyes and met Scott’s gaze “Take a picture, it’ll last longer” you said. He smiled and placed his hands on your waist hugging you.

His face was inches from yours and you closed the gap, he kissed you back with ease and pressed you against the cold shower wall.

Once you pulled away, he quickly said, “Let’s make up the lost time” before crashing his lips against yours again.


End file.
